1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rubber plug and a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-100599 discloses a conventional rubber plug with a main body in the form of a mat to be attached to a rear end of a connector housing. Seal holes penetrate through the main body of the rubber plug at positions to communicate with respective cavities of the housing and lips project from the inner peripheral surface of each seal hole. Terminal fittings connected to wires are inserted respectively through the seal holes of the rubber plug and the lips of the seal hole are held resiliently in close contact with the outer peripheral surface of the wire to provide sealing around the wire.
The lips of adjacent seal holes of the rubber plug are arranged at the same positions (same phase positions) in forward and backward directions. Thus, the lips exert compressive forces to each other when the terminal fittings are inserted into the seal holes and the lips are compressively deformed. Thus, the terminal fittings receive large resilient reaction forces from the lips to increase insertion resistance and insertion may be difficult.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to facilitate inserting a terminal fitting into a seal hole of a rubber plug.